Joey and Willow (relationship)
Joey and Willow used to date. Willow has had a crush on Joey prior to the show, but he never felt the same way. However, in part 1 of the season 3 finale, Joey finally realizes how much Willow means to him and they start dating. They break up in Linda and Heather-A-Rooney. They are portrayed by Joey Bragg and Jessica Marie Garcia. Other Names *'Jillow' (J'/oey and W/'illow) *'Willoey' (Will/ow and J/'oey') *Willy (Will/ow and Joe/'y') Relationship Willow has a massive crush on Joey, and it sometimes distracts her. In Slump-A-Rooney, Willow was so preoccupied with her feelings for Joey that she had a hard time focusing on practicing for softball tryouts. According to her, every time she looked at Maddie, all she could see was Joey. Eventually, she goes to Maddie's mom, Karen, who is also the school psychologist, for professional help. Despite this, Joey doesn't feel the same way, and even appears to be creeped out by the degree of Willow's crush on him. This saddens Willow, who often wonders why Joey hasn't reciprocated her feelings. After so long, Willow's advances rubbed off on Joey and they became a couple. Ever since Joey ended up in LA, they were able to see much of each other until things went awry in Linda and Heather-A-Rooney. They break up in that episode, ask each other to not date and stay as friends. Moments Season 1 Sleep-A-Rooney *Maddie is given a notebook on the French Revolution by Willow, but mistakenly gives her one that reads "I Heart Joey, Mrs. Willow Rooney, Mrs. Willow Rooney, Mrs. Willow Rooney,..." *When Liv and Maddie talk about her difficulties organizing Parker's sleepover, since Liv hasn't seen him since he was six years old, Willow asks about Joey when he was six. Brain-A-Rooney *Joey announces that he is taking anyone to join his Brain Olympics team. Willow shows up and Joey, embarrassed, takes Liv onto the team. *Willow asks Joey if he would like to be sketched by her art class. *Willow excitedly runs off to the "Joey section" of the yard sale. *Maddie thinks Willow is obsessed with Joey. *Willow tries to fit Joey's retainer into her mouth. *Joey is surprised when he sees Willow wearing his old birthday shirt. Sweet 16-A-Rooney *Before leaving the Hoosegow to get to the Rooney house for Maddie's party, Willow blows out the birthday candle on Maddie's cupcake and makes a wish for "Mr. and Mrs. Joey and Willow Rooney". Slump-A-Rooney *Willow is in a slump, due to her feelings for Joey. *Willow says, every time she looks at Maddie, all she sees is Joey. *As Karen shows Willow ink blots and asks what she sees, Willow almost-always replies with Joey. (The one exception is "Joey...riding on a horse that looks like Joey.") *Maddie puts a fake note in willow's locker to try to snap her out of her slump, but it backfires; once Willow gets the note, she assumes Joey is her secret admirer and hugs him. *Willow misinterprets Joey staying "How Willow and I feel about each other..." Shoe-A-Rooney *Diggie uses Willow's unrequited love for Joey to train him for the shuttle run. *Joey tries to run away, but he's too tired to, allowing Willow to hug him tightly, Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney *Realizing she's very sad at Maddie's injury, Joey puts his arm around Willow and comforts her. *Willow pushes Joey away as she feels too sad for that, but then almost instantly changes her mind, puts Joey's arm back around her and rests her head on Joey's shoulder *While wishing that Maddie's injury had happened to someone else, she lists herself, then Diggie, then Joey before quickly retracting Joey's name. *In the ending scene, as the credits roll, Willow picks the perfect opportunity to picnic with Joey, as he is stuck in the harness for Liv's stunts. Season 2 Pottery-A-Rooney *After Joey stuffs his blue Purrito t-shirt in the trash can due to rage, Willow fishes it out of the can in excitement. *Willow wears the Purrito shirt throughout basketball practice. *Willow rubs the Purrito shirt passionately while at the shelf of basketballs. *Willow clutches the Purrito shirt when Pete questions it. *Willow claims that Joey gave her the Purrito shirt. Match-A-Rooney *Liv reveals that she is aware of Willow's shrine to Joey in her locker. *Liv also sets her up on a fake date with Artie for the Gal's Gala in the hopes of making Joey jealous. It almost backfires. *Joey, who blew his chances with a cheerleader earlier that night, sees Willow dressed for the Gal's Gala and compliments her on her appearance. *Willow and Joey share a hug at the Gala, which is posted later as a photo. *Willow has her own ship name for her relationship with Joey: Jillow. *Willow is revealed to have a "Jillow" T-Shirt with an image of the two together. Muffler-A-Rooney *Joey vows to take a basketball from the Lady Porcupines, in order to avoid P.E. and a potential square dance with Willow. *Willow thinks she can use the basketball to get a hug and kiss from Joey. Prom-A-Rooney *Willow tries to ask Joey out to prom, but Joey joins Parker to help him with fixing the swan boat. *Willow comes to the Rooney house and says she is not going to prom without him and decides to help the Rooney boys work on the swan boat together. Parker leaves Joey and Willow alone to get revenge on Joey for not wanting to work on the swan boat with him. Band-A-Rooney *Willow takes up the drums in order to take out her frustration over her inability to gain Joey's affections. Triangle-A-Rooney *Joey tries to sneak away when Johnny Nimbus addresses him to Willow. *Willow had the exact scenario about Joey being Joanne Squawkers on her vision board. *When Willow finds out that Joey is the puppeteer for "Joanne Squawkers" on "Nimbus at Night," she dances with him while singing Liv Rooney's song "True Love." Champ-A-Rooney *Willow wanted herself to be announced as "Mrs. Joey Rooney". *When Joey gets himself and Maddie stranded in the girl's locker room by knocking over some lockers and blocking the doorways, Willow finds them inside and is convinced it will take five people to get them out.... until she finds that Joey is in there with her and pushes them out of the doorway all by herself. Season 3 Cowbell-A-Rooney *As Joey and Parker are struggling to dispose of Joey's old kitty clothes, Willow sneaks over to the Rooney backyard to swipe them for herself. Parker discovers this, and she offers a $5 bribe to get him to pretend it didn't happen. Parker requests $5 for looking at them, and $10 for touching them, and she caves in and offers $20 because she did "something else" to them, urging him not to ask her what she did. Grandma-A-Rooney * Willow was invited to Joey and Artie's Lover's Comet party by Artie, as an effort to get the three girls he actually invited to fall for him instead. * Joey lies to Willow about inviting the girls and Willow can't take it and she gives up on believing they will ever be together and leaves, which makes Joey feel a bit guilty. * Willow lies about forgetting her jacket to experience the Lover's Comet with Joey. * Joey willingly allows Willow to watch the Lover's Comet with him. * Willow gets excited when Grandma Janice tells her and Joey that the Lover's Comet was how she landed Joey's grandfather. * Grandma Janice refers to Joey and Willow as an "adorable couple". Ask Her More-A-Rooney * Willow and Joey erroneously believe that Dump Truck has hidden a body in Joey's locker, and occasionally exploits his fear for hugs. SkyVolt-A-Rooney *When Willow says goodbye to Joey, she blows him a kiss then he jokingly catches it. *Once Willow leaves, Joey looks sad by this and puts the kiss he caught in his pocket. *Joey finally realizes his feelings for Willow. He claimed he kept seeing Willow's face. *Joey wears a "Jillow" t-shirt. *Willow helps Joey out of the tolley. *Joey asks Willow to be his "high school sweetheart" and hands her a rose. *Willow is smiling and obviously touched to what Joey says. *They start dating. *Joey calls Willow his girlfriend. *Willow snuggles closer to Joey. *They smile lovingly at each other. *They go on dates. *Joey admits he likes Willow *Joey and Willow kiss, before saying their final goodbyes. Season 4 Linda and Heather-A-Rooney *It shows flashbacks of them dating in LA. *They break up and become just friends. Trivia *Willow's locker is filled with pictures of Joey. *Joey realizes his true feelings for Willow in SkyVolt-A-Rooney and asks her out. *They start dating in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. *Willow was Joey's first girlfriend. Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both attend Ridgewood High. *Both have dark hair. *They both like each other Differences *Willow is older than Joey. *WIllow is stronger and more athletic than Joey. *Willow is on the basketball team, while Joey isn't. *Willow has graduated high school, while Joey hasn't yet. Trademarks Episode: The Jillow episode would probably be Slump-A-Rooney, due to it mostly being focused on Willow's feelings for Joey, as her slump was attributed to those feelings, and she went to get help, while others tried to snap her out of it. The true Jillow episode is SkyVolt-A-Rooney, because Joey finally realizes his feelings for Willow and they start dating. In Linda and Heather-A-Rooney, they break up but decide to stay friends. Shippers Put your name on the list, If you ship Jillow! #MNMForever901 #Rucas1988 #Riarklealways #Chase McFly #Diego and Maddie rock! #HannahMontanna55 #Superbionic 2009 #Potterooney019 #Galaxymermicorn85 #JakeSnake161 Gallery References To be added in. Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Joey Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Willow Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Jillow Category:Joey & Willow Category:Joey and Willow Category:Shippers